


Cryptids and Cuddles

by mystrangedarkson



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bad saxophone music, seriously guys it's so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: Prompt: “Person A and Person B are starting to develop a relationship with one another, but there is still some tension. Person C takes note of this and tries to “lighten the mood” by playing sexy music on a saxophone whenever A and B are within close proximity to one another.”





	1. Chapter 1

In the days after Patton and Virgil (finally) admitted their feelings for each other, the mindscape was a bit tense, each side being afraid to make the first move in the physical aspect of their relationship. Roman knew he had to do something.  _They are both so emotional and love each other so much_ , he rationalized, t _hey just need a little push to be as happy as I am with Logan_. It wasn’t long before Roman had a plan and a perfect opportunity to put it into action.

Patton and Virgil were spending a quiet evening together in the living room watching a documentary about cryptids. Virgil’s head was on Patton’s shoulder with his legs tucked under him, and Patton’s arm was around Virgil’s shoulders. The cozy scene had a palpable sexual tension, each knowing how easy it would be to initiate but too afraid to.

Upon discovering the pair, Roman quietly walked to his room and retrieved the saxophone he had ready for exactly this moment. As he heads back to the living room, he starts playing Wham!’s classic “Careless Whisper”. At first, neither of the pair reacts, but when he was right behind them, they turn around in unison, Virgil pausing the movie while he does.

Roman stopped playing, grinning and looking back and forth between them. Only then did they realize how close their faces were. Later, Roman would swear he heard both of their hearts skip a beat before a clearly flustered Virgil turned his attention back to Roman.

“What the hell was that about, Roman?” he asked.

“The tension between you two is bumming me out. I just wanted to help you out.”

“I know you meant well, kiddo, but you need to let us figure this out at our own pace.” Patton finally looked away from Virgil’s lips to address his regal friend.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be as happy and Lo and I are.” Roman left the room, and a charged silence fell.

“So…”

“Ummm”

They spoke at the same time. Patton gestured with a warm smile for Virgil to talk. Virgil started fidgeting as he spoke.

“So, um, he went about it really poorly and it’s none of his business, but Roman was right about the tension and I hate it and Ireallywannakissyou”

Patton beamed at his beautiful, anxious boyfriend.

“Can I kiss you, Virge?”

When he nodded, Patton gently brought his lips to Virgil’s. Neither of them had ever felt so happy or whole before.

Roman, who was watching them from just outside the door, smiled and went to collect on the bet he made with Logan earlier that day.


	2. Virgil-exclusive POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble for the tumblr anon who gave me the writing prompt "POV — something that’s already happened [in my current project], retold from another character’s perspective". Here's just a bit of Cryptids and Cuddles from Virgil's POV.

Virgil couldn’t believe his luck. He’d been quietly in love with Patton for so long, and now they were cuddling on the couch watching his favorite cryptid documentary. It was a perfect evening, almost.

Ever since Patton confessed that he reciprocated Virgil’s feelings, Virgil wondered what Patton’s perfect lips would feel like on his. He was just too afraid of messing things up to bring it up with his incredible boyfriend.

About half an hour into the movie, Virgil vaguely noticed music coming from the direction of Roman’s room. 

  
_I’m glad he and Lo are happy but do we really have to hear this?_

_  
_He turned his attention back to the film and the perfect feeling of Patton’s arm around him.

The music kept getting louder, though, until it was right behind them. Virgil paused the movie and turned around to see Roman standing there with a saxophone, grinning like an idiot.

Virgil then noticed how close Patton’s beautiful face was to his, and his heart stopped.


End file.
